


Exchange

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: A week he had been staying at Grimmauld Place, surrounded by the memory of his God Father and constantly being asked how he was by his friends. Harry was sick and tired of everything. He wanted nothing more than to just escape from it all. When their Hogwarts letters arrive it is accompanied by a letter from another school offering the chance for two Hogwarts students to participate in an exchange program 5-7th year only. When he asked about it the adults told him it was best that he did not apply. After all Hogwarts was safer. Fed up with everyone deciding things for him he submits the application in secret. The night of the welcome feast the mysterious headmaster arrives to cart off the two students that where selected for the exchange.
Relationships: Harry Potter/OMC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	Exchange

Harry sighed as he stepped off the train and into one of the carriages driven by the thestrals. He had not seen Ron or Hermione since they left to go do their prefect duties. He just wanted some peace and quiet. A hard thing to find surrounded by everyone who was always asking how you were. He had not even been given the chance to mourn Sirius. He looked up as a couple students joined him. They didn't notice him at first so he was a bit surprised when it was malfoy, Zabini and nott. Malfoy sneered at him, "the others were full so just keep your trap shut."

Harry raised his hands, "don't worry. I'm not in the mood to deal with this or you. You're a complete git for sure but I'm tired of always dealing with you."

Malfoy glared at him. "What a load of hippogryph. You're the one that started all this! Rejecting me, a pureblood!"

"Rejecting you? You were the one who rejected me first you ass!"

"You didn't shake my hand!"

Harry snarled. "And you told me I didn't belong!"

Malfoy fell silent a moment before glaring, "what are you talking about?"

"The day we first met. In Diagon Alley. You said those from the muggle world didn't deserve to even go to Hogwarts. I'm from the muggle world." He snapped back. 

Nott and Zabini watched from their seats before the first looked at him, "did you really say that? Draco that was stupid. You know magic blood belongs in the magical world."

Malfoy snarled, "I was with my father that day. What did you expect me to say?"

Harry just looked away from the three and kept staring out the window when Nott spoke to him softly, “Look Potter, I understand what Draco said could be seen as heartless. But we were raised in this world, with parents who expect us to act the way we are raised. He meant no offence.”

The green eyes looked at the other and sighed, “Fine, Truce… but this is your last chance Malfoy.” He held out his hand slowly. 

The blond looked at the hand like it was going to bite him at first, before slowly taking it, “Truce.” a slow band of white wrapped about their wrists and pulsed lightly. 

Harry jerked his hand back, “What was that?”

Blaise started laughing, “That was a truce bond. You two have raised wands at each other, when you formed the truce your magic took it to heart. You can no longer raise your wand to the other with harmful intentions. If you do, you risk retaliation magic from the truce bond.”

The gryffindor frowned and rubbed his wrist. It didn’t hurt but now there was a small mark on the inside part of his wrist. “Is this anything like an unbreakable vow?”

Malfoy snorted, “No, you really need to read about your culture and history. An Unbreakable Vow makes it impossible to go against the vow that is made. A magical vow will take the magic of the one that breaks the vow, a Truce vow doesn't take your magic if you break it, but it hurts. Somewhat akin to a Cruciatus.”

Harry nodded, “Well, that is something at least.” though now he was curious on how far he could push it. Would it retaliate if it was a prank or minor hex? What about a tickle jinx?” It was something worth reading about anyways. “So, any of you sign up for this exchange program?”

Malfoy nodded, “I was going to but father does not want me going. He says I should not reduce myself to sub par teaching.”

Harry laughed, “Did you look at the syllabus? Necromancy, Dark Arts, Blood Magic, Soul Magic. Those are all illegal in our society. This could be your only chance to learn something like that without the system putting you in Azkaban.”

Nott raised a brow, “Your thinking about taking some of those subjects?”

The Gryffindor shrugged, “Dark Arts maybe yeah. Even if I never use it. Why allow my enemy to have that sort of advantage. Wordless and Wandless as well. If I get chosen, I intend to make it worth the trip.” He was going to take his chance to mourn, to find himself, and to finally learn things that may help him survive the war that was coming. “My only worry is that a couple subjects I am interested in require aptitude testing. To see if your core can even sustain or use the magic they will be teaching. Dark Arts is one of them. You can’t cast it if your core does not support it. Even a little.”

Malfoy scoffed, “I don’t think that will be a problem. You have Black blood, however slim. The Potter’s may have been a light family but your Grandmother Dorea Black was not from a light family. Nor was she a light witch. You should have some aptitude, most people from the old families do. Because we all interbred at one point or another.”

Harry shrugged, “You're being very informative about this. Why?”

The blond sneered, “I find myself intrigued with the Golden Boy Chosen One taking a Dark Arts class. Also, what Blaise said before is correct. Magic is Magic, it should be shared and taught to all her children. The restrictions only hold us back from our true potential.”

Green eyes closed and he nodded, “That I agree with. Maybe if we can stop having some Dark Lord every 50 years we may actually be able to work out our legal system and figure things out.”

This time Blaise didn’t hold back his laughter as he guffawed and slapped his knee, “Oh that’s a good one.” He slowly settled himself and took a few deep wheezing breaths, “It is because of the laws and systems that we even have Dark Lords. Have you actually read our laws? Or who put them all into motion these past hundred years?”

Harry shook his head. “No, where would I find books about those?” He was serious about using this next year to actually learn something. He shifted in his seat and looked out the window to see how close they were to the castle. 

Malfoy looked to be thinking, “I have the books at the manor. I can ask my father to send them. Tell him I am brushing up on things. He will not mind. As long as I get them back in perfect condition.”

Green eyes widened, “Thank you. If I have questions, could I ask you?”

All three nodded and silence fell over the carriage as they swayed and moved towards the castle. 

“Where are the Weasel and Bookworm?” 

Harry shrugged, “I haven’t seen them since they left for the meeting on the train. Personally I don’t care.”

The Malfoy heir raised a brow, “Trouble in paradise?”

“When is it not? You have seen how they have been over the years. One minute they are my best friends, the next they are thinking I am possessed by Voldemort and going to take over the world.” He snorted. 

The blond just sneered, “Some friends. I did warn you. Some families and people really are better than others.”

Harry looked at him, “What is your problem with Ron anyways?”

Blaise held up a hand, “Wait, let me Dra. The Malfoy and Weasley family have a blood feud. Some generations ago a Weasley and a Malfoy were in an arrangement to get married. Instead of going to the Malfoy family to change the contract the Weasley went and married a muggle. Which back then was a huge slap in the face to the other family in the arranged marriage. They basically said the Lady Malfoy was worth less than a magicless muggle. It ruined her reputation and the reputation of the Malfoy name. When the Malfoy Lord at the time demanded compensation for the loss of honor, dignity, and dowry. The Weasley’s refused. After that the Malfoy’s declared them Blood Traitors.”

The youngest frowned and thought it over. He was not sure about how that made Ron the bad guy, but Wizarding traditions were very strict. “So why are the rest of the Weasley’s today still looked down on for their ancestors' folly?”

This time Draco snapped in, “Because they still refuse to this day to take responsibility for the actions of their ancestors. All they have to do is strike that name from the family tree and give the Malfoy family the restitution and public apology they deserve. Instead they clung to their family name and became a laughing stock. They used to have money. They rivaled even the Malfoys. Until they made bad investments in the muggle world and lost everything. That is just the beginning. I can’t forgive them… not for how they flaunt what they do.”

Harry looked at Draco, he was seeing a whole new side to the blond. He was beginning to piece together why he was always so angry. “What do you mean?”

Nott sighed, “Did you notice something when you came to the Wizarding world? How many children do most families have?”

“One, sometimes two.”

“Exactly. Many of the older families are struggling to have children. Draco’s mother almost died giving birth to him. My mom had a miscarriage before me. So many families would kill for a second child, then you have the Weasley’s who have so many children they can’t even afford to keep them all clothed and fed.”

Harry nodded, he could understand that. He went quiet and looked at the castle as they began to pull up and get dropped off at the entrance, “Time to shock the entire school by getting out of the same carriage.”

Malfoy laughed softly, “Want to shock them more by talking civilly as we are leaving the carriage. Merlin, just call me Draco.”

“Then you might as well call me Harry.” He stood carefully in the carriage and stretched a little wincing at the pull and pop of his joints. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Zabini nodded and stepped out first followed by Nott. The first of the boys standing at the door of the carriage, “Announcing Heirs Potter and Malfoy.” before turning at the door grinning like a lunatic. 

HArry groaned, “What in the name of Merlin's balls is he doing.”

“Embarrassing us. Let’s get it over with.” He stepped out of the carriage and glared at Zabini before holding out a hand, “Well? Need help or something?”

Harry glared at him but did take his hand and got out of the carriage dropping to the floor. He was a full head shorter than Draco still, even after his growth spurt over the Summer. He could feel everyone’s eyes on them as he walked into the castle and into the main hall to the Gryffindor table. He turned to join Ron and Hermione when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned and looked at his new friend. He guessed, “Yeah Draco?”

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table, “Meet me in the dungeons next to the portrait of a cobra after dinner.”

Harry nodded and broke away to slip over to his two friends waving and taking a seat across from them.

“Bloody hell Harry what was that?” Ron shot at him. 

“We had to share a carriage, there is nothing wrong with being civil Ron.” Harry commented back and settled in his seat to wait for the first years to be led in. 

“Well, I think it is good of you Harry. Very mature to put aside all the childish rivalry. None of it will matter once we graduate.” Hermione stated her nose upturned a little as she frowned at Ron who looked like someone had squeezed a lemon down his throat. 

Harry wanted nothing more than for them both to shut up as they went into yet another argument. Did they not realize how pointless all this fighting was. Neither of them even realized how their lives were coming to a head. They could be in a war within the next year. Voldemort had been more and more active. Every day more raids were popping up all across Europe. 

Soon the first years were led in, people were sorted, it seemed to drag on forever. It wasn’t until the end of the sorting that Harry’s eyes found the three foreigners standing near the entrance of the great hall.


End file.
